Worgeni
:Aby dowiedzieć się coś o grywalnej rasie Worgenów, zobacz Worgen (playable) '''Worgeni' to wysocy, wilkopodobni hominidzi podobni do wilkołaków, którzy chodzą na tylnych łapach, lecz biegają na wszystkich czterech. Według informacji przechowywanych przez Opuszczonych, przybyli oni z innego wymiaru i żyją jedynie by terroryzować i niszczyć. Te stworzenia są do cna złe, delektują się torturami i niszczeniem inteligentnych stworzeń. Odczuwają radość słysząc krzyki swych ofiar, gdy rozrywają je na kawałki. Worgeni nigdy nie okazują litości czy wyrzutów sumienia. Mogą się wydawać dzikimi, lecz są dość inteligentni i posiadają okrutny bestialski spryt, który może stanowić zaskoczenie dla nieprzygotowanych. Większość worgenów cały czas utrzymuje wilczą formę, lecz eksperymenty maga Arugala zaowocowały hybrydami ludzi i worgenów, którzy objawiają się jako worgeni tylko w świetle księżyca. Obszary, gdzie występują worgeni, są mroczne, a mrok ciemnieje, jak jest ich coraz więcej. Worgeni są jednymi z nielicznych hominidów, którzy mogą być skórowani. W World of Warcraft: Cataclysm worgeni stali się szóstą, grywalną rasą Przymierza. Opis 250 px|left Przypominając krzyżówkę człowieka i dzikiego wilka, worgeni to stworzenia z grubsza człekokształtne. Ich ciała są pokryte szorstkim, szaro-czarnym futrem z ostrymi pazurami i długimi zębami. Oczy tych stworzeń są żółte, nie mrugające i niezdolne do odzwierciedlania innych emocji jak głód. Przeklęte stworzenia z innego wymiaru przybyły do Azeroth jako efekt magicznych eksperymentów. Dzięki aberracjom przestrzeni, przedostali się między czasowe tunele w osnowie i dostały się do tego świata bez drogi odwrotu. Nic nie wiadomo o ojczystym świecie worgenów, a nawet jak oni stworzyli tunele, przez które się przedostali. Worgenów przeważnie spotyka się w małych stadach nieopodal miejsc intensywnej magicznej aktywności. Stado może składać się z czterech do dwunastu osobników. Plemię składa się z dwudziestu do dwustu osobników. Worgeni są mocno przywiązani do swego terytorium i rzadko oddalają się od miejsca, gdzie po raz pierwszy się pojawili. Są to nieustraszone bestie, często polujące nieopodal wiosek i leż potworów. Mimo że worgeni wyraźnie lubią noc i jej ciemność, mogą bardzo dobrze sobie radzić również w świetle dnia. Jako urodzeni zabójcy, worgeni atakują każde stworzenie, jakie napotkają, nieważne, czy jest to zwierzę, hominid, Plaga czy coś jeszcze straszniejszego. Co dziwne, worgeni nie żywią się szczątkami swoich ofiar, wolą rozerwać ofiarę na strzępy, a potem wrócić do polowania. Walka thumb Worgeni preferują krycie się w cieniach zanim ruszą z dużej odległości na swoich wrogów. Atakują z dziką furią, używając swych śmiertelnie groźnych pazurów i gryząc przy użyciu ostrych, zatrutych kłów. Worgeni nie boją się niemal niczego i przeważnie walczą do ostatniego tchnienia. Historia Worgeni pochodzą z mrocznego i strasznego świata, gdzie nikt nie może czuć się bezpiecznie. Tam worgeni walczą ze swoimi wrogami, Panami Szmaragdowego Ognia, w okrutnej wojnie.Ur, mag z Dalaranu prowadził badania nad worgenami, jednak nigdy ich nie przyzwał. Rozgniewany zniszczeniem Dalaranu przez Plagę i na przekór radom swych przyjaciół, Arcymag Arugal zdecydował się przyzwać armię bytów z innego wymiaru, opierając się na badaniach Ura. Przyzwani worgeni walczyli przeciwko armiom nieumarłych, jednak szybko zwrócili się przeciwko samym czarodziejom. Oszalały z poczucia winy Arugal przygarnął worgenów jako swoje dzieci i wycofał się do Fortu Cienistego Pazura, skąd rzucił klątwę na ludzi ze Spalonego Lasu, którzy odtąd zmieniali się w worgenów, gdy tylko zaszło słońce. Mniej więcej w tym czasie Strażniczka nocnych elfów Velinde Starsong otrzymała zadanie oczyszczenia Spaczonego Lasu z demonów. Modliła się ona do Elune i otrzymała magiczną Kosę, dzięki której mogła przyzwać worgenów. Przywołała ona dużą ich liczbę do walki po swojej stronie przeciwko demonom. Później Velinde zaczęła dostrzegać, że część ich sił nie pochodziła z jej rytuału przyzwania. Stało się tak dlatego, że Kosa Elune już nie wymagała jej interwencji do procesu przyzywania. W związku z tym rozkazała im zostać w Kaplicy Mel'Thandrisa w Jesionowej Kniei i zaczęła poszukiwania arcymaga Arugala, o którym słyszała, że też przyzwał worgenów. Od tego momentu jej los jest nieznany, jednak plotki głoszą, że została zabita w Kniei Zmierzchu i utraciła Kosę. Czarni Jeźdźcy z Przesmyku Martwego Wiatru przybyli do Kniei Zmierzchu w poszukiwaniu Kosy i zamordowali rodzinę farmerów podczas tych poszukiwań. Wiadomo również, że mroczny mag Morganth poszukiwał Kosy Elune i ukradł Traktat Ura o Magii Cienia. W World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Arthas odkrył działalność Arugala i przyzwał go z martwych, by pracował dla niego. To wskazuje, że wielu worgenów jest sprzymierzonych z Plagą w Northrend, głównie na Wzgórzach Grizzly. thumb|rightW World of Warcraft: Cataclysm okazuje się, że klątwa worgenów rozprzestrzeniła się w odosobnionym królestwie Gilneas, przemieniając jej mieszkańców w worgenów. Ostatnie dowody sugerują, że ich prawdziwe pochodzenie może mieć związek z nocnymi elfami i tajemnym druidycznym zakonem z dalekiej przeszłości Kalimdoru. Jednak do czasu odkrycia nowych dowodów informacje te są niepotwierdzone. Wielu wierzy, że może istnieć remedium na klątwę worgenów, podczas gdy inni niemal się poddali, w obawie, że jeśli barykady upadną, ich człowieczeństwo zostanie na zawsze utracone. Worgeni przyłączą się do Przymierza, jednak szczegóły ich dołączenia nie są jeszcze znane. Grupy worgenów thumb|Wizerunek worgena autorstwa Samwise'a * Greymane - spotykani w Gilneas * Nocny Jad - spotykani w Kniei Zmierzchu * Księżycowy Gniew - spotykani w Lesie Srebrzystych Sosen * Wilczy Terror - spotykani w Jesionowej Kniei * Wilczy Kult - spotykani na Wzgórzach Grizzly Znani worgeni * Genn Greymane * Perobas Łaknący Krwi * Garwal * Selas * Rethilgore * Aptekarz Berard * Eviscerator * Fenros * Gutspill * Grimson Blady * Nefaru * Odo Ślepy Strażnik * Razorclaw Rzeźnik * Wielki Zły Wilk * Wilczy Pan Nandos * Pan Stada Wilczego Terroru * Darius Crowley Pierwsze opublikowane zdjęcia kobiet Worgenów Poniższe obrazki to pierwsze opublikowane przez Blizzard zdjęcia przedstawicieli płci pięknej rasy Worgenów. Niewykluczone, że wygląd tych istot ulegnie jeszcze zmianie przed premierą. en:Worgen cs:Worgen da:Worgen de:Worgen es:Worgen fi:Worgen fr:Worgen hu:Worgen ja:Worgen nl:Worgen ru:Воргены Kategoria:Rasy